The Game
by chisoxtam14
Summary: Modern AU. Anna and Bates meet at a pub the night before Christmas Eve. The Game is on! Nothing but fluffy flirty fun, with maybe a touch of steam...


_**A/N: Modern AU story for Terrie's Weekend Challenge, which this time around was simply for a modern Anna and Bates story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The pub was impossibly crowded, full of people well on their way to becoming fully pissed and hilariously clad in ridiculous Christmas jumpers. John Bates found himself at a small raised table made for two, yet he was nursing a drink alone. He glanced down at his left hand that was wrapped around the glass and noted the slightly paler band of skin on his ring finger where his wedding band generally resided, but was keenly absent tonight. No, tonight he was searching for someone that was not his wife. Someone different. And he knew he'd know her when he saw her.<p>

"I noticed your eyes across the room and couldn't help but be drawn to them," a striking brunette sidled up to the empty seat at his cozy table and John offered her a lazy smile with just the hint of a seductive under tone. "They should be staring into my eyes, I feel, and not the whiskey you're sipping on…" She had begun to pull the empty seat as a means to make his party for one a duo.

"You think?" John knew immediately this woman was not the one he was seeking tonight. Brunettes were not his type, not anymore at least; and even more simply put she just wasn't "the one."

"I know so. I'm Olivia," she said as she offered her hand across the table with large and somewhat carnivorous grin.

"Hello Olivia, I'm John Bates." Yes, he could be John Bates with her as this was going to go nowhere, and he took her hand graciously though casually and let go after just the briefest moment of touching. The look of disappointment on Olivia's face did not go unnoticed by John, so he offered a warm welcoming smile as penance.

Olivia made a feeble attempt at flirtation by biting her lip as she motioned to the empty seat. Not wanting to be rude, he offered the woman the empty chair after a few moments of idle chit chat but only with the preface that he was actually waiting on someone else. Needless to say the woman was displeased with the turn of events and turned a cold shoulder as she promptly sulked away. He watched the brunette all the way back to her table of friends where he took in full view of the vitriol the peck of hens threw his way after Olivia had so obviously regaled his "rudeness." Hey, he was just being honest and as acknowledgement of such he raised his glass in a cheeky smart ass toast to the table of ladies.

* * *

><p>Anna Smith entered the pub in rush to get out of the cold December night, and though the chill was still with her she immediately removed her coat as the little black dress she wore underneath it demanded to be seen. Her long golden hair fell in loose waves, cascading down her back which bounced with every confident step she took. She walked through the pub like she owned the joint and the room took notice immediately of the petite blonde as men parted like the Red Sea to let her pass by. Several of them letting their gazes linger on her backside as she walked on by taking no notice of any of them.<p>

John felt her presence just like the rest of the pub seemed to the moment she entered, causing him to turn in his seat and search out this new source of energy he could feel keenly within himself. His eyes found her and he watched beguiled, as she took a seat that a young chap had practically fallen out of to offer to her. And rightfully so as she was easily the most gorgeous being he was sure to have ever graced god's good earth. He laughed at the poor fool and felt a rush of heat run through him when her small gracious smile lit up her face as she thanked the young man with a simple nod of the head and nothing more. A low throaty groan escaped him as he watched her cross her legs on the bar stool as she sat, making her short dress ride even higher up her very shapely thighs. She wasn't very tall, that he could tell, but the short dress and her impossibly tall heels gave a very real and very sexy illusion of legs that just wouldn't quit. No doubts at all. "She" had finally arrived.

Anna surveyed the room through her peripherals as she nonchalantly gave the bartender her order. She sighed contentedly ready for the games to begin, her smile growing wider thinking of the dear young fellow that had so graciously offered her his place at the crowded bar. After her drink arrived she raised her glass to the young chap who had yet to peel his eyes off of her and tried not to laugh out loud as he spilled his beer down the front of him at her slight gesture. Yes, this was going to be a good night indeed, she thought to herself. The time and effort she had put into her appearance for the evening certainly seemed to be having the desired effect.

She couldn't seem to wipe the mischievous grin off her face as she thought herself "on the prowl" for the night. It wasn't something Anna did often, but how she enjoyed the nights when she allowed herself to be this free in seeking out what she desired most. She hadn't spotted the proverbial "him" yet, but she could feel he was near. A small thrill ran through her body and she shivered with anticipation. Drink in hand Anna turned in her seat to give the place a thorough goings over. The room was certainly full of nice looking men, she acknowledged with a nod of approval. Many of whom seemed to be trying to catch her eye, but she skirted them as she could tell instantly they were not the man she was seeking out tonight. They simply would not do.

Then suddenly as if lightning had struck, their eyes finally met. Locking on to each other with all the strength and intensity of a heat seeking missile. It was as if the pub went silent and although they were far across the room from each other they could almost hear their echoed gasps as their breath caught in their throats; a carnal recognition of the one who embodied that which they were each seeking for the night. Mirrored smiles curled at the corners of their lips and all the people in the room seemed to melt away.

The chill from the night air vanished quickly from Anna's bones once her eyes of sapphire matched his of sage. Now this, this was a _man_. He was older than her by more than a couple years which only worked in his favor as she had no attraction for younger men. He was tall and broad, body enough to cover her small frame entirely; a thrilling notion she felt deep within. He had dark hair that was free of the product the younger men seemed to be using far too much of these days for her liking. Anna noted with pleasure how his hair became more enticingly disheveled as he raked his hand through it. She found herself wanting to run her hands through it herself before trailing down to feel the rough stubble of his cheeks against her soft palms. A scratch divine to be sure.

John couldn't tear his eyes away from this stunning blonde who seemed to be returning his gaze just as greedily. He watched as she slowly drew her tongue over her bottom lip, the moisture gleaming from across the room drawing him even further into the heavy air of seduction surrounding them. Normally, he would attempt to play it cool for a bit longer, seeing if he could entice the woman to come to his side first, but tonight he found himself rather impatient. He just had to be near her, this enchantress. John stood from his table, running his hand once again through his hair and took the first steps towards what he hoped was going to be a very satisfying conclusion to his night out. When he saw her smile and a laugh escape her lips at his impending approach he shrugged his shoulders in an admission of defeat and shook his head with a wolf's smile. This minx knew exactly what she was doing and was playing the same game as him; his approaching of her giving her the upper hand. He took this defeat in stride, not caring. The night was young.

'_Now who should I be for this woman tonight? Something different, something special...'_ John thought to himself. The invention of a new identity was half the fun. '_David. I'll be David Hollingsworth. I'm in the diplomatic. Damn, I'm good.'_

At his fourth step another brunette intercepted his path causing him to nearly knock right into her as his eyes were still settled on the blonde at the end of the bar. "Hey handsome. You've been sitting at that table alone for far too long. I'm Liz, what you say to a dance?" Making sure the blonde was watching, John gave Liz an exaggerated look over with a nod of approval at which the blonde simply shook her head, her own carnivorous grin never faltering.

Anna watched with amusement and a touch of surprise when this man who she had been mentally undressing from the moment she found him took this brunette into his arms and hold her close as the pair swayed with the music. Anna was not one for jealousy nor was she going to give up so easily. The fact that his eyes had not left hers for more than a moment did not go unnoticed. Watching his hips move in slow rhythm even while his hands were on the waist of some other woman only spurred Anna on as she felt her desire for him intensify. It turned her on to see that while he might be in the company of someone else his thoughts and sights were only on her. That much she knew for certain. She could feel desire coming from his eyes just as much as she could feel what she was reciprocating. After watching for a moment more she had had enough. It was time for him to be with her. Anna glanced around from left to right and waited until this man was fully facing her, eyes once again locked, she uncrossed her legs and spread her thighs for just the briefest of moments before crossing them again the other way.

For the first time John's face faltered. Dear lord, what this woman could do to him from afar! He could feel himself getting hard at what he had just seen alone, never mind where it led his mind to wonder of what she could do to him when they finally spoke, touched, or more…

"You naughty girl…" John mouthed to the blonde and her laugh hit his ears like the sweetest music he had ever heard. With a sudden but masterful spin, the brunette John was dancing with was spun away from his body and he bent to kiss her hand before excusing himself and making the final few steps of an all too delayed journey.

Anna held her breath in anticipation of this final approach. She imagined how he would smell, what his voice would sound like gliding over her, the touch of his hand upon hers. She straightened herself in her seat and in a subconscious mimic of his earlier action she ran her hand through the waves of her hair, smoothing it just so.

He was so close now, her eyes fluttered shut, but when she opened them again her smile faded as a young chap, a friend of the fellow who had fallen out of the seat she now occupied stood before her. She studied him for a moment before speaking. He was young, probably a good five years younger than herself; he was slight of build and had very soft features. A "pretty boy." Good looking to be sure and probably just the type she would have followed about like a puppy back in her Uni days, a fool of twenty. Back before she knew the woman she really was and what she really wanted and needed out of life. And what she wanted and needed was a man not a boy.

"Oh, hello." Anna made no attempt to hide her disappointment and glanced around the young fellow to make ensure that "he" hadn't disappeared. He hadn't and though he had stopped and hung back a smile was playing upon his face. Anna breathed relief before turning back to the younger gentleman. "Can I help you with something." She didn't want to sound rude or annoyed, but she was all the same.

"I…ah...well you know, my friend back there made quite the fool of himself earlier," the young chap nodded back to his friend who now stood looking mortified at Anna. "And, I just couldn't let such a beautiful woman think we were all a bunch of horses asses as he was. So how's about a drink and a dance to make up for it?"

By this time John had slid next to Anna and leaned forward with both arms on the bar as he motioned for the barkeep to pour another whiskey for him and a fresh drink for the woman next to him. He could smell the lavender of her hair and it swam in his head.

His right arm brushed ever so slightly against her, but she shuddered from the feeling as if he had finally taken her in his arms. Anna could smell his cologne and her senses were so overwhelmed she had to ask the young fellow to repeat himself as her breath caught.

With a smug chortle the young man stretched his hand towards her and with a puffed out chest introduced himself. "Well, I'm Tim Hanson," said like the name alone should make her swoon. "Seems like I've got you breathless already miss…?"

Anna laughed to herself, '_Wow, you don't think much of yourself do you lad?'_

"I'm...er...Gwen. Yes, Gwen Dawson." Anna winced a bit at the assumed name. It wasn't her best alias, but she still prided her quick thinking.

"Well, Miss Dawson, how's about that dance and I'll really give you something to be breathless about." Tim offered his arm and even through his dress shirt Anna could see he was flexing his muscles trying to make up for his small stature. Anna contemplated for a moment taking his arm as a means to show the man she really had her sights on how he wasn't the only one with moves on the dance floor but she also couldn't find it within herself to leave now that "the one" was so close. Her hesitation was broken in the next moment with a velvet voice cutting into the awkward air.

"Ah, Gwen? I have your drink just here." John stepped away from the bar and handed "Gwen" her martini, letting his finger run along hers as he handed off her glass.

Anna smiled gratefully at her savior. "Oh yes, thank you."

John let his smile linger over her for a moment before turning to this young, Tim fellow who was an obstacle that needed to be gone sooner rather than later. Pulling himself up to full height which was nearly a foot more than Tim, John reached his large hand out to the fellow and introduced himself.

"David Hollingsworth, Her Majesty's diplomatic." John's smile was so cocky and broad as Anna watched with sympathetic amusement as Tim winced at the strength of David's handshake.

"Well Tim, I'm afraid that I must decline that dance as Mr...uh...Hollingsworth here has bought me a drink. And I do believe he'll be occupying my dance card for most of the evening." Anna said with a shrug.

Tim scoffed as he tried to hide his bruised ego in the presence of the larger and older man. "Gwen, you can't be serious? A gorgeous bird such as yourself can't be interested in this geezer!"

"I don't want to be rude, Tim, but it's been my experience that young lads like you are all piss and wind. But a _man_ like Mr. Hollingsworth here," Anna made sure to draw out the word 'man.' "A man knows how to get things done and done well." Anna stood up then and took a long drink, before placing her glass down and reaching to take the arm of Mr Hollingsworth. "But you're a good looking chap, Tim. I'll give you that. And I'm sure you'll still be leaving here tonight with some young girl's knickers in your coat pocket, they just won't be mine. Sorry, love." Anna grazed the back of her hand along Tim's cheek before turning back to her drink.

Now it was John's turn to shrug his shoulders at the crestfallen Tim who looked like a puppy in a puddle. "What can I say mate?" John said as he patted him on the shoulder, "The woman knows what she wants." Tim stared in disbelief before walking away, tail between his legs.

"Well then, now that that's done and all obstacles seem to be out of our way, may we be properly introduced? I mean, it seems only right after the amount of highly improper eye sex we've been having since you arrived, Ms. Dawson, was it?" John's voice came out deep and husky but toned with cheek and flirtation.

"Why, Mr. Hollingsworth, what a thing to say! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Anna couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing, fully betraying herself. "Oh alright, but I don't know if you can blame me. You're insanely handsome, I must say, as we seem to be doling out the honesty."

"I don't know about that, but I remember you mentioning to our young friend a moment ago that there were other women in this place? I'm not sure that's true, I haven't noticed a single one since you walked in. I could call you beautiful Ms. Dawson, but even that would be a betrayal. I'm not sure there are words yet invented to describe just how incredible you look." John leaned into her and whispered directly into her ear, his lips lingering but a breath away from brushing her cheek.

Anna flushed a furious red. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Hollingsworth."

"J-er...David. Please. I see no need for us to be so formal after we've already shared so much."

"You're quite right."

Smile matched smile, sigh echoed sigh, as the pair just drank each other in, fully enjoying the closeness they were now afforded. John wanted nothing more than to just enfold her in his arms and kiss her soft pink lips until they were both breathless, but he held back and reluctantly broke their eye contact. He looked down at her left hand which was tapping at the stem of her glass.

"Ah…" John had to clear his throat and start again as his mind wandered beyond the black dress "Gwen" was wearing. "No wedding ring I see." He met her eyes again and she shook her head no.

"No, no ring. Well, not tonight at least…" Her smile was slow to play upon her face as she dared look back at him, but it grew with a hint of scandal.

"Not tonight eh? Hmmm…not sure how I feel about that, Ms. Dawson." John said teasing.

"Oh come now. No need to go back to formalities. Something tells me you understand it right enough." Anna slid her hand down "David's" arm very slowly, taking his left hand in hers, tracing the indentation where his wedding band had obviously been in the not too distant past. "As, it would appear, no ring for you either...tonight at least." Gathering her courage and earlier feelings of prowess Anna brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

John curled his fingers to trace her soft cheek. "Gwen, I think you and I have definitely come to an understanding. And as this is just for tonight, what do you say we don't waste the precious few hours of night we have left?"

Anna turned without a word scooping her coat up from her seat and took his hand in hers once again, interlacing her fingers with his. "I hope you live close, David."

"Ten minutes and we're there."

"Thank god."

* * *

><p>They walked in silence, the air thick around them full of longing and anticipation. They didn't touch but their hands hung down at their sides leading to several shiver inducing brushes of fingers. When the pair approached his building John placed his hand at the small of her back and marveled at how his hand felt at home there. He could feel her warmth and took note of how she seemed to lean back into his touch. His hand remained against her as he led her through the lobby and into the lift, not even leaving when he reached to press the button for his floor, his hand only sliding from her back to her side.<p>

The feeling of just his fingertips against her was driving Anna wild and in a sudden panic to feel more of him, she turned herself, almost violently, crashing into his chest while snaking her hands under his coat around his waist pulling him in tight. She breathed him in deeply while memorizing the sound of his heart and the feel of the muscles in his back.

John took a minute to react to this sudden closeness. It had been what he had wanted since the moment he saw her, but now that it was happening he almost couldn't believe it. He brought his hands up to her hair and took notice briefly his naked ring finger, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and ran his fingers down through her hair, until he brushed her neck. Slowly and ever so softly he slid his fingers inside the collar of her coat pushing it off to reveal her bare shoulders. Coming back to her collarbone he traced it lazily back and forth before gazing deep into her eyes.

"I love this, this spot. So beautiful." He whispered to her, her groan giving an unspoken approval as he bent and placed his lips against it. Reverently he kissed her there, before edging his tongue out to have his first taste of her of the night. Anna's head leaned back and he felt her moan against his lips as he continued his ministrations, stopping only when the lift jarred a bit signaling that they had arrived.

As they pulled apart, Anna stood up on her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips as she slid her hand into his and pulled him from the lift. She made a move to the left before he pulled her to the right nodding that his flat was in that direction. They passed several doors before coming to a stop at the end unit. As he dug for his keys, John held her eyes with his own and held his breath, knowing there was no going back once the door was opened.

They had been on the same wavelength all night and Anna knew exactly all the weight that was held in his hesitation. With the smallest of nods, she lifted her lips to his again, slightly at first then increasing the pressure so he knew that she was sure. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him right then. After a moment, his tongue ghosted her lips and just as the door opened behind them so did her mouth greeting him hungrily. Their feet tangled as they shuffled in the flat, not yet ready to part. John managed to close the door behind them the click of the latch breaking the moment.

He took her coat, kissing her shoulder blade as he did and hung it up, doing the same with his own as Anna wandered a few steps in. She stopped at the table full of framed photos taking in each one, pausing longest on a wedding photo. His smile encompassed the whole of his face and the look suited him she decided instantly. She picked the frame up and turned to him to find that he was studying her just as much as she had been studying the picture.

"Your wife, she looks like me a bit I think…" The coy words fell from Anna's lips with a pronounced smirk.

John chuckled awkwardly before taking a long stride to wrap his arms back around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He took the frame from her hand setting it back down as he talked into her neck.

"Maybe, a touch. But I don't think any woman could hold a candle to you."

Anna could feel his smile as his stubble scratched deliciously into the slope of her neck. "Cheeky bugger. Sounds like something any married man would say in a situation like this."

"Perhaps, but you haven't turned and fled yet."

"Fat chance!" She pounced then, turning and taking him by both hands leading him further into the flat, guided by a faint glow of light coming from the Christmas tree down the hall set in front of large glass doors in the center of a grand sitting room. The tree was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen and she stopped a step away from it, inhaling the clean fresh scent of the pine. "Oh, it's so beautiful."

John pulled her against him kissing her with urgency and she immediately reciprocated. Her hands moved upwards to tangle through his hair as his moved downwards caressing her hips and then coming to a firm hold on her backside. Leaving his left hand firmly where it was, his right continued its journey down the back of her thigh until he hit the hem of her short dress, then he slowly inched under the fabric to discover what he had thought since that utterly wanton move she had pulled at the pub, no knickers. A gravel laden groan escaped him as he felt every inch of her skin. He used his grip on her to pull her middle closer to him wanting her to feel how keenly he was already aching for her. The roll of her hips against his arousal was her acknowledgment.

Anna brought her hands to his chest and deftly began undoing the buttons to his shirt, pushing it harshly from his body revealing the dark hair he was liberally covered in. She immediately began running her fingers through it, stopping at his pectorals feeling his heart pounding under her palm. She placed her lips to his chest causing a shudder to run through him as he hugged her close to him. Turning her hands downwards she lightly dug her nails into his stomach on the way down to his waistband where she gave no hesitation before pulling his belt loose and undoing his jeans.

John lost his footing and his suave demeanor for just a moment as he fumbled to kick off his shoes and jeans in one smooth motion. But her laugh put him at ease immediately and he appreciated her adorable smile. Freed from all of his fabric prisons, save for his shorts, he reached for her again. His hands began to roam, up her ribs to the sides of her breasts which he grazed with his thumbs before moving to the zipper of her dress. He was careful with the garment, much more patient than she had been with his shirt. Very slowly he guided the dress downwards, revealing her body to him inch by inch until she stood bare to him in nothing but a very slight bra and very tall heels. She reached and unclasped her bra letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor while stepping out of her heels and pushing them aside.

"My god." John could do nothing but step back from her and stare awestruck at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was illuminated by the soft glow of the white lights on the tree behind her causing a hazy glow to envelope her. She was the picture of perfection, nearly angelic from the halo of light cast about her.

The intensity of his eyes caused Anna to become self conscious standing so bare before him, but as she made to cover herself and turn away, he stopped her by gently taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, closing the space between them.

"No, please. You are so…" John's voice failed him and he had to shake his head and clear his throat before he could attempt to speak again. "That wasn't just a line I uttered at the pub. There are simply not words in existence that can do justice to your beauty. It can't be spoken of. I...wow…"

Tears stung Anna's eyes but she never felt such warmth radiating through her body. And not just from the lust, she had never heard anything so lovely before in her whole life. Shaking her head she could only think of one thing to say; "Make love to me."

And he did, slowly, gratefully, passionately; right there on the plush rug in his living room by the soft glow of the Christmas tree. It was the most romantic night either had ever experienced; and after the teasing and mischief that preceded the hours they spent making slow lasting love to one another it was a total surprise as well. The emotion and passion they elicited from each other was unparalleled. They found their ends together, their slick sweat covered bodies fully entwined without so much as a breath between them, but neither could find the energy or the want to separate. The world had stopped and all they could recognize was the pounding of their hearts and the feeling of skin on skin.

* * *

><p>Anna awoke with a smile already gracing her features. She could hardly remember how they had ended up in the bedroom nor did she care. His arms were still firmly wrapped around her and she chuckled as somehow one of his hands seemed to have remained cupping her breast all through the night as they slept. She couldn't remember a time she had ever woken up so at peace and full of the most delicious of slight aches and tensing muscles. As her eyes finally opened she found herself staring at a photo on the nightstand of the man wrapped around her.<p>

Anna sighed and pushed herself back against his body, his breath in her hair tickling her neck. Slowly, she turned in his arms, just needing to look at him. She took in the crinkles of his eyes that showed years of happiness and laughter. His square firm jaw that moved his luscious mouth to speak eloquent words. The muscular breadth of his shoulders and arms which had lifted her as if she was no more than a feather and made her feel the safest she had ever been. She loved this man. No doubt and with all her heart.

John began to stir and slowly his eyes flickered opened as the sleepy fog faded from his face and he focused on her. He smiled and sighed at the sound of her quiet laugh, hushing it as he placed his lips to hers. He offered two kisses, the first quick and teasing, the second slow and very serious.

"Mmmm… what was that for?" Anna questioned licking her lips savoring the taste of him, a hint of salt from their excursions still lingering.

"Well for starters, it's Christmas Eve, so very merry to you for that. And secondly, are you kidding!?" John gushed shaking his head in disbelief. "Last night. Dear lord…" He could feel himself twitch from the sheer muscle memory of what had transpired between his body and hers just a few short hours ago. Not too mention they were still both very much naked and she was doing nothing to cover herself from his eyes.

"Well, I'd do anything for a man in... what was it this time? 'Her Majesty's diplomatic service?'" Anna's tone was thick with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at him. "And what was with that name? David Hollingsworth?!" She was laughing out loud at him now making no attempt to hide her mirth at his performance last night at the pub. "You pompous ass! What kind of name was that to come up with? I nearly spat my drink out on that poor chap when you introduced yourself!"

"Oh and what, Mrs. Bates, like you did any better? At least my name was an original! All you could offer this time around was the name of your best mate! And besides, my smart ass wife, I'll have you know that Mr. Hollingsworth is a very indispensable member of Her Majesty's service, responsible for bringing peace throughout all the nations of the world!" He lunged at her, pinning her beneath him, their laughter ringing out together into the space of their bedroom. "And had you not been in such a rush to get rid of that chap and have me all to yourself, you could have heard his plan for ending world hunger and dependency on fossil fuels. I had it all worked out, but because my wanton wife can't keep her hands off me, the world will never know and suffer. Not that I'm complaining mind you. The world can bugger off for nights like we had last night."

Their lips met with an overwhelming sense of love as tongues teased and danced languidly leaving them breathless.

"I quite agree, husband. Who needs the world? I certainly don't. Not as long as I have you, just as you are, here with me." Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you John, ever so much."

"And I love you, Anna. More than I could ever say. And on that note…" John rolled off of his beautiful wife to reach for his nightstand, where a picture of Anna rested. Even in the photo her blue eyes sparkled brighter than any star he had ever seen. In front of her photo lay her wedding rings. He scooped them up and turned back to her, placing them to his lips before reaching for her hand.

"Anna May Bates, every morning I wake up not knowing how I've been so lucky to have you as my wife and not knowing how I could love you any more than I do at that moment. Then somehow every night when you lie here in my arms I realize that you've made me fall for you all over again and even deeper still." When her rings were returned to their rightful place, he kissed her palm and held her hand to his heart.

Anna brought her right hand up to caress his cheek before wiping away a tear that slid down her own. Silently she turned back to her nightstand and collected his band from where it rested in front of his photo. "John Bates, I never in my life thought I'd feel as happy, as complete, as loved as I do now in this moment. You've made all of my dreams come true, ones I didn't even know I had, but ones I know now I could never live without as they are all held here with you. And anywhere without you is nowhere I ever want to be." She kissed the silver band before placing it back on his hand.

Anna and John gathered each other in their arms as he leaned back and pulled her to his chest. They drank in this moment of pure contentment, savoring it. Their little game was probably unusual they knew, but all it showed them was that there were no one else in this world they could ever see, want or feel anything towards. They held the world between them in the strength of their love and trust for one another. The ritual of returning their wedding rings to their rightful places and reciting of new vows every time was a reaffirmation and reclamation of their love and the promises they had made to each other years before.

"There is, Mrs. Bates, that one dream of ours we still have to work on…" John said suggestively as he ran his hand down her side, ghosting her breast and tickling her ribs before settling low on her abdomen.

She breathed out and let her mind drift to that precious hope as her hand joined his. "Oh and you don't think last night got the job done, Mr. Bates?" Anna joked, teasing and seductive all at one.

"Well, you know, I just figured what's one more try?" He nuzzled her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"When you're right you're right, Mr. Bates. One more go…Oh…" Anna moaned as his hand traveled south on her body and found her indeed ready to give this dream another chance at fruition. "Or you know, several. Whatever it takes…" She whimpered as her thighs slackened and opened to him.

"Indeed, whatever it takes, love." John joined them again by the sun's first shining rays. Every movement an affirmation of love and a hope that by next Christmas they'd be a family of three.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So this was somehow inspired by the beginning of the movie Four Christmases. And I say "somehow" because I have only seen that movie once and didn't even care for it. So how this idea just came to me I'll never really know, but it sure was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! And Happy Holidays everyone!_**


End file.
